


005. I'm Like 75% Sure This Won't Explode On Us

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcannons, & Requests [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, This is really weird btw, and bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: I'm Like 75% Sure This Won't Explode On Us





	005. I'm Like 75% Sure This Won't Explode On Us

"Hange, what the hell is that thing?" Levi asked. "It's a bomb." Hange replied. "Ok. What is it doing here?" Levi asked. "After those tanks disappeared last week, Erwin put me in charge of creating a defense mechanism for the supply shed." Hange said. "But why a bomb? Why not a net or something?" Levi asked. "I did put a net in. But I also got to build a bomb." Hange claimed. "Is that thing even stable?" Armin asked. "I'm like 75% sure it won't explode." Hange said.

"SO YOU'RE SAYING THAT THERE IS A ¼ CHANCE IT COULD EXPLODE?" Armin asked. "Well yes. But nothing is 100% accurate." Hange reasoned. "Could you just get rid of that thing?" Mikasa asked. "Well I could. But, wouldn't it be more fun to blow it up purposefully?" Hange asked. "No." Mikasa deadpanned. "Aw, you're no fun." Hange whined. "Hange, get rid of the bomb already." Levi ordered. "If you say so." Hange said lighting the fuse and throwing the bomb out the window. "Hange, you're a complete idiot." Levi muttered. "Yeah. I know." Hange giggled.


End file.
